


淡如水—2.5.赤绳系足

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 现代abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 原文发布于LOFTER





	淡如水—2.5.赤绳系足

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定
> 
> 流水账日常
> 
> 钟会分化期里的小闹剧
> 
> 钟会王弼友情向
> 
> (准)邓钟暗示有
> 
> 无直接cp感情互动
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> OOC预警

体育课是多年级一起上的，周四下午的课就会和司马昭邓艾他们一帮高三的混在一起。美名建设良好体育风气，跨级交流感情，听前几届说体育课踊跃参与一下脱单几率还挺大，尤其是在运动场地附近。

自由活动时除了不时兴致大发和王弼两人菜鸡互捞一下羽毛球，其他时间钟会基本都在写作业，像操场风雨棚下面聚了一堆或奋笔疾书或谈笑风生的人。体育课当自习课上的操作，体育老师和行政巡查组已经见怪不怪了，体育馆门口的“禁止携带书籍、手机”的告示也不知道什么时候被撕了下来。

比起在风雨棚下，钟会更喜欢待在室内体育馆。

「外面空气清新？体育馆有空调啊，我不想出汗。吵？我有耳塞，多的给你要不要」

钟会表示偶尔一抬头能看到司马昭被邓艾捶还是蛮有趣的，王弼心里只能默默吐槽比吵更难受的是空气里弥漫不去的信息素。

未分化的钟会小朋友还不知道，室内打球的很大一部分是alpha，对抗性强的运动很容易使alpha不自觉地释放信息素，尽管学校所有的室内场所会喷洒信息素消除剂，且体育馆在授课期间的使用量会稍微增加，但面对一屋子气血方刚的年轻人，效果并没有理想中那么好，这也是很多beta和omega选择离开体育馆的理由。

但他很快就知道了。

某周四。

临近正午的时候钟会以为只是数学课用脑过度和饥饿导致的神疲乏力，心想着午休早点睡一觉就好了，便没有多想。

午饭的时候王弼看他无精打采就感觉事态不对。

「没事，可能是空调吹多了」

「我外套借你，但你得跟我…」

「不去。」

「我宿舍有…」

「不要。」

……

王弼的外套还是裹在了他身上，衣服上清冷而温和的气息逐渐舒缓了不适的症状，回教室一沾课桌就睡了。

王元姬：怎么不拼命学习了？。

舒舒服服一觉醒来也只觉双颊有点发热，经过一节课的头脑风暴后，钟会自认为又恢复成了一条好汉，下一节的体育课继续潇洒。

「去外面坐吧」

「外面热。」

「这里有些闷」

「外面是闷热。」

「你不是空调吹多了么」

「……你外套借我。」

王弼：劝不动劝不动。

其实在踏进体育馆的一刹，钟会就感受到了一丝异样，别人经过他身旁时带起的气流中，时而夹杂了些若有若无的气息，刺激着他的感官，无法心安。哪怕坐在了二楼的观众席，不时的压抑感让他难以专注，被外套覆盖着的颈部和背部开始发热，手脚却冰凉得可怕，手心也微微渗出冷汗，他干脆自暴自弃地放下书本，蜷起腿抱着膝，学习既然那么累就找点乐子，便撑着脸看着底下篮球正玩的上头的高三学子，是司马昭那个班的人对战邓艾为首的文科班联盟。

其实也没什么看头。

别吧，笨蛋司马昭，夏侯霸动作都比你灵活，一米九还没一米六跑得快，可夏侯霸偏偏就转学了，看他朋友圈里和新同学的合照，那笑得，用司马昭和贾充的话来讲——狼心狗肺。邓艾是铜墙铁壁吧，防得滴水不漏，司马昭跟他打了快四五年球怎么就是没长进。诶、盖司马昭、快盖他、抢他篮板——

也就是看司马昭被邓艾捶的日常友谊赛。

馆内的同学正陆陆续续离开，王弼见钟会看得正上头，也没好意思提醒他快下课了，倒是合着他一块欣赏起来。兴许是快下课的原因，留给高三娱乐宣泄的时间所剩无几，那帮球友们似乎越发兴奋躁动，巴不得趁着最后多扣几个篮，虽说扣篮是被校方禁止的。

体育馆喷洒的信息素消除剂终究是压不住年轻人的热情，混杂的气息灌入肺腑，撩动着神经。钟会感觉体温在逐渐上升，胸腹在一阵阵地发热，双颊原本已经降下去的热度卷土重来，包裹着他的空气也变得浑浊无比，呼吸已经不自觉地越发深沉浊重。

从迈入体育馆起，钟会大概猜测到自己的身体正在发生什么变化，过去十六年，他从未感知到过别人的气息，更别提对它产生反应，现在是确信了，直觉告诉他不能再在这个地方待下去了。但他动弹不得，四肢的力量似乎被一点点抽干了似的，只剩下任人摆布的余地。

脸上飘着莫名的酡红，眼睛失神地追随着某处，应该是楼下那群或个别正疯狂释放荷尔蒙和信息素的球友。

哪里是什么吹空调吹的。

王弼作为“过来人”几乎可以笃定钟会正在经历分化期，并且被现场混乱的信息素干扰得心神不宁，想借自己外套上那点单薄的气息安抚也无济于事，此地不宜久留。

「走吧，下课了。」

下课铃响得很及时。

「……我」

钟会在友人的敦促下才缓缓回过神来，收拾好书跟着王弼下楼，长时间蜷曲的腿脚已经麻了，

加之乏力心悸，下楼梯时膝盖突然卸了力，直接坐在了某节台阶上。

「嘶……」

「没磕到吧？」

王弼伸手拉他起来后，钟会顺势就挂在他肩上了，索性借他的力带着自己向前走，王弼也由着他乱来。 

「没，我觉得我…可能…」

「分化期」

「……嗯」

「去医务室」

「好……」

一旦进入分化期，就得面对不少问题，首当其冲还是身体变化和环境适应，不管会是什么性别，尽管这只是很正常的生理现象，一时间还是会难以启齿和无所适从，这会儿马上去医务室就能避免许多麻烦。

反正等校医检查登记得花点时间，下节课迟到是必然的，不着急慢慢来，于是两人以一种亲密的姿势慢慢腾下楼梯。幸好二楼的人早已撤得七七八八了，以钟会的薄脸皮，这种状态要被什么人看见，估计事后得自己骂自己。

借着亲密的姿势，钟会嗅到了王弼身上独有的清香，对比刚才体育馆里那些乱七八糟的，这信息素简直能净化心灵。

「你好香，我也想要这样的味道」

「我这中beta的味道不值钱」

「起码比那堆a强些」

说罢，刚下到一楼迎面撞上打完球的司马昭一众，黏在一起的两人吃了同性磁铁似的迅速分开并保持距离。王弼只能等到与那帮人拉开距离之后，再动身。

一楼的气味比二楼的浓烈，何况和这气味源头擦肩而过，信息素带来的强烈刺激让钟会的身体本能性地发软，腿迈不开半步。铺天盖地的压迫感袭来，视野渐渐被闪动的黑斑占据，恍惚之间半边身子好像感受到了木质地板微凉的温度，身边愈发强烈的alpha信息素让他战栗、喘息不已，他感知到自己发生了什么，但向来精明的大脑已经无法向身体发出指令了，意识游离在虚实之间，好像听到有人喊着他的名字，有一两双手将他托起，最后落到一个健硕的怀抱中，被强大的信息素包裹，仿佛抓住了救命稻草，可随即便失去了知觉。

……

醒来时看到的是光洁的天花板，医务室特有的消毒水味慢慢让他清醒过来，第一反应是：安全了。还有就是：出事了。

钟会竭力回想之前发生的事，他有印象的是听到了王弼的呼喊，好像还有司马昭，他大概是闻讯而来的，混乱之中还感受到了很强烈的信息素，但跟最后闻到的那种不大一样……身体还保留着那阵气息带来的记忆，短暂而令人舒心。

「醒了？」

校医的关心很是时候，从校医那得知了自己是omega时，一切都在情理之中。他的母亲也是omega，他曾经也想过这种结果，甚至想过如果知道结果后心情难以自持该怎么办，现在看来，心静如水，一切安好。

「在这填班级姓名和家长电话，市卫生局会给你家长发短信，按着要求去医院做体检就行了」

钟会乖乖地在表格填上名字，漂亮的字迹较平时还是略显僵硬了。

「放轻松点，你们年级五百多号人有十来个，你这样的男性虽然少，但现在omega很吃香，物以稀为贵。给你用了抑制剂，这些你拿着，易感期一天一到两支。现在分化期可能在一周左右，建议你也用，刚才送你过来的那个alpha肯定刺激到你了，已经有进入易感期的迹象了，不想被干扰或被标记就注意些。」

校医实在是热情，搞不好也是觉得omega在学校太稀罕了。钟会好不容易才将一大把抑制剂胡乱分塞在身上几个口袋里。前脚刚迈出医务室，铃声就响彻整个校园。

「这是？」

「下课铃。」

啧，眼睛一黑就没了一节政治课。也好，睡个四十多分钟感觉舒服多了。下节体锻课班里不会有太多人，还能最大限度避免尴尬。

……

一边上楼一边沉思着怎么应对新身份，忽然想到了个严重的问题

心静如水，一切安好个鬼咧！

最后那是谁抱的?一个（可能是）alpha大庭广众之下居然抱了一个omega！?那边还有一堆司马昭的狐朋狗友！！我、还是单、身！司马昭就这么跑过来、要是是他抱的！我天高三那边估计要炸了，说不定高二也……当时怎么抱的，那个叫什么……公、主、抱……woca——

……

「哟！士季！感觉如何啊」

司马昭。

真是怕什么来什么。

「还行。」

司马昭见他心不在焉，眼神还有点躲躲闪闪。于是带着意味不明的表情向钟会迎面走去，识趣地在一定距离就停下了。

「要不是圣人邓士载来搭把手，我还没办法把你扛到医务室」

是他？

「毕竟不是每个人都遭得住你的信息素」

说罢瞟了一眼钟会那塞满宝贝的裤袋。

「…你还那么大胆就跑过来，不怕你那帮同学说你什么？」

钟会说着还抬头瞥了一眼对面南楼司马昭那个班的窗户，几个脑袋挤在窗台，钟会再近视，分辨得出那帮人脸上挂着的是猥琐笑

「在帮助朋友面前，风评被害不成问题」

「……你最好是。」

三言两语就想把司马昭打发走明显不可能，钟会壮起胆无视一切令人尴尬的目光踏入班门、坐回到座位后，司马昭仍在班门口，目光飘忽了一阵后锁定在前排的王元姬同学身上。

呵，男人。

「怎么样，好些了吗？」

王弼轻车熟路地坐在了邻座，看他面色红润，大概也不用问。

「……真是邓艾送我去医务室的？」

目光示意：安全起见，降低音量。

「是，邓艾因该是送完器材半路碰上的，不过司马昭赶来之前支散了他的球友，看上去是帮助同学而已，应该不会有八卦的吧。」

还是王弼可靠。那帮人还挤在窗台猥琐笑什么。

「当时是个什么情况」

好奇的钟小会同学八卦起自己可毫不含糊

「额，司马昭来了之后想把你扛起来，真的是、扛，你的信息素…估计是被司马昭的味道诱发的，太…危险了，对一个落单的alpha来说，然后邓艾突然从后面冒出来，司马昭求他搭把手，没想到他直接把你——带到医务室了，那医生给我们除了味和抑制剂之后就关门赶我们走了，嗯，你的事我跟老师讲过了」

钟会遗憾于自己的信息素居然不是本人第一个感受到的，却让混蛋司马昭先揩了油，在钟会威逼利诱下，王弼皱着眉一阵深思熟虑后描述他的信息素——甜的。

这种贫瘠的形容词对于语文大手王弼来说显然有失水准，可能是beta对信息素不敏感的原因罢。被打上的消除剂和抑制剂作用不要太强，也不知道什么时候才闻得到自己的气息，毕竟对于钟会来说自我认识和欣赏和自我提升一样重要。

世俗常会拿同omega颠鸾倒凤之事作寝室或更衣室里的潜话题，用艳词大加赞颂omega床笫之间娇嫩欲滴的媚态。王弼曾怀疑过世人对omega的形容有失偏颇，年少毕竟未经世事。可他在接触到钟会信息素的刹那，清甜的气息渗入四肢百骸，即便是beta，也不免为之失神，更何况alpha，这种挠人的甜腻，明显有别于beta，看到司马昭失常的神态，几乎在瞬间就确定了钟会的性别，只是王弼和司马昭想不明白，邓艾怎么能坦然自若地将钟会抱到百米之外的医务室。

「昂，这样啊，邓艾是圣人吗……刚才上课的笔记借我。」

是不是圣人，邓艾自己也说不清。钟会蜷在他怀中时，紧攥着他的衣服，本能地磨蹭着邓艾的躯干，妄想从这副健壮的身躯中获得更多安全感或者渴求着更多，粗重的喘息混着细小的呻吟，只有邓艾一个人听得到，omega撩人的香甜冲击着理智的防线，他只好屏息阔步快走，直到被关在医务室外，天知道他用了多少自制力。

幸好教学楼分南北，与王弼司马昭在楼梯分别之后迅速钻进洗手间，任冷水冲击皮肤，卷走过多的热度，晚自修结束之前仿佛自动下了禁令一般，在脑内对此事不敢作任何回放，硬是逼着自己超指标多刷一套地理题。

直到晚上一个人倒在单人床上，不到五十平的狭窄居室可以纵容所有阴暗的欲望，白天让人面红心跳的种种画面借着黑夜的幕布钻入大脑，身体对于钟会的记忆再次被唤醒，难耐的热情到了此处，邓艾也不再抑制。

只是两人都不知道，这抹意外的艳色，会在不久的将来成为沁润在两人生活中最稀疏平常的色彩之一。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉像披着钟王皮的邓钟（土下座
> 
> 冷西皮真好磕。
> 
> 以及，感谢你看到这里！！！


End file.
